Mystical
by The.Clown.That.Smiles
Summary: Maria has seen her.


_Disclaimer - Don't own the Lost Boys_

I did plan to make this a bit longer but seeing as I've never done anything like this, nor wrote Maria, I kept it quite short.

* * *

Santa Carla - 1986

It was the glittery sequins that had caught the attention of a pair of dark, chocolate, brown eyes. A tanned, petite, hand stopped in mid air, and fingers lost their grip on the tape, causing it to clatter nosily to the floor. Those eyes never left the figure that stood outside of the store when this occurred. They watched another tanned hand run through soft, thick, looking hair, noting the dozens upon dozens of bangles move slightly up their wrist as they did it again. Her skin was a perfect sun kissed colour, and it reminded Maria of the ocean, warmth, and light. Upon looking closely, she noted there seemed to be a slight pale look to the girls healthy skin, almost sickly looking in a way. The girl was currently moving up and down outside the store, and behind the calm expression she wore, there seemed to be a mixture of fear and nerves lurking underneath. Her oily green gypsy skirt was covered in dark blue sequins; around them, creating a circle, gold, diamond, shaped gems. Silver glittery material had been hand stitched along the bottom of the skirt in a thin swirvy line, and faintly black, almost stencilled looking, stars could been seen under all of the designs. The light yellow camisole showed off her beautifully tanned shoulders, arms, and neck, but it was her face that put her beauty to shame.

Many times Maria had seen this girl and, out of all these times, only once had she seen an actual smile on her face. The others seemed forced, bitter almost. Her movements were graceful like a ballerina and she seemed unaware of the stares she got as she passed people. Everybody wanted to look at the girl who moved with an air of mysteriousness around her, whose beauty would have put an angel to shame. She'd walk with bare feet, shelled bracelets upon her ankles and a starred ring upon her middle toe. Her skirt would blow slightly, twirl and twist around her legs as she moved, and her tanned legs would shine to the entire world. She didn't seem bothered walking through all the trash on the boardwalk, her feet would still be clean when the boardwalk closed for the night. Only thin dust would coat her tanned almost milky feet when she'd climb on the back of the leaders bike; the guy, who like her, held that air of mysteriousness. They'd wait outside the store for her, and like them, Maria would be watching out for her, wanting to catch a glimpse of the girl who walked out of the shadows like a figment of someone's imagination. Maria wasn't ignorant of these boys, for many times they came into the store, antagonising her boss, Max. They'd circle around the counter, flashing her smiles and grins. She'd shake her head and shoo them away, but secretly feeling inside flattered that these beautiful, mysterious, boys noticed her night upon night with interest. The girl however, the moment they came onto the boardwalk, disappeared into the crowd like a twirl of smoke. Maria would watch them arrive and, without trying, they made one hell of a show. Everybody turned to look at the five and their eyes never wavered, almost as if they were afraid they'd disappear if they so much as blinked. She'd also watched them leave, watch them ride away into the never ending darkness, like they were some imagination from a lovely dream she wished would never end.

It was the girl who captivated her. Star. Just like herself, her name was beautiful and it captured, to Maria, her look very accurately. She was a night girl. Not once had Maria seen the girl out into the warmth, sunshine, not since she had been with them anyway. Once upon a time the girl was seen upon the boardwalk during the daylight; she'd walk around the stalls, buying pieces of string, beads, needles, and other materials. Now, like they always were seen, she only came onto the boardwalk when darkness had set. Sometimes she'd be waiting outside the store with Paul, who'd grin at her, grab her hands and twirl her in a circle. Star would laugh but Maria watched it fade as soon as it came. The once happy look she could have ever had disappeared from sight. Every night Maria would watch her, and every time she'd be captivated by her mysteriousness and beauty.

Only once had she actually spoken to her and it was still something that made her frown when she thought of it. It was when she was leaving the store did she actually notice her standing by the boys bikes. Her hands were covered in slick black oil, and she was inspecting the parts that were laid in a row on the seat. Her always calm face was full of concentration as she studied the parts of the bike, and hands had become blacker when she began to fix up the one bike. Maria had blinked in surprise at what she was seeing. Without realising she moved towards her, watching her continue to remove parts and fiddle with certain things. She had turned then and it was her turn to look surprised.

Maria had smiled, unsure of what to say. Star smiled back and, although it wasn't a full smile, it wasn't forced. Her eyes seemed to sparkle with excitement as she looked at her but it vanished when she looked around.

''You know about bikes?'' Maria looked at her oily hands and then back to her.

''Well, no… I mean yes, yes I do'' Star smiled again and began to run her hands over the seat. ''Do you?''

Maria shook her head and then laughed quietly. ''No, not at all.''

She watched her clean her hands in the shawl that was wrapped around her waist, and then blinked when Star peered closely at her. The excited look came back in her eyes and, smiling, she ran a hand through her hair. The bangles clashed together, causing the two to sprinkle specks of emerald green glitter on her arm. Maria looked at her feet, noting her usually bare ankles were covered in some sort of black art.

''You work in there, don't you?'' Star nodded towards video Max.

Maria nodded. ''That's right''

''You know David and the others?'' Star bit her lip slightly and then fiddled with the bracelets on her wrists.

Maria smiled wider. ''Yeah, Paul, Marko and…They have the tendency to cause trouble.''

Star nodded. ''Always. Um, you live with family?'' Maria noted there seemed to be a longing look in her eyes as she said that.

''No, I don't have a family. When I came here, I was living on the streets, but Max, my boss, found me and, well, he's a real good person. He helped me. So, how did you meet the others? You haven't been here that long, have you?''

Star turned to look back at the bike and began to fix everything into place. ''A few months. It was Paul I met actually. I was like you.''

Maria smiled. ''They helped you then. You were a runaway too?''

''Yeah'' Star sighed quietly. ''Not on the streets anymore.''

''Well, that's good. They seem nice enough. Troublesome but nice.''

Star gave her a slight saddening look. ''Don't trust them as far as you can throw them.'' The look vanished and she smiled. ''Just finished working?''

Maria blinked and her thoughts vanished. She was still wondering what Star meant by that, as she detected there was a meaning behind her words. ''Yeah. About that, do you need a lift somewhere?''

''Oh'' The smile fell off her face. ''No, they'll be here soon but, um, thanks anyway.''

''Well, hey, Maria.''

Both turned then and they were met with a beaming face. A wink was given to the two and the grin widened. Star smiled slightly as well as Maria. Paul moved closer towards the two and stopped next to Star. He looked down at the bike and then, if it was any more possible, smiled wider. He put an arm around her and pulled her close towards him.

''Well done, sis.'' Paul handed her some money which she declined. Sighing, he shoved it into her hands and closed her fingers around it.

''Buy…one of your glittery scarves or something. Whatever it is you like''

Maria grabbed her keys from her bag, breaking apart the brotherly sister thing between the two.

''Going already!'' Paul pulled a shocked face. ''Come hang with me, Maria?''

''Sorry, Paul, I have to go.''

She smiled when he grabbed her hand and planted a kiss on it.

''Goodnight, Paul.'' She looked at Star. ''See you around.''

Star smiled and nodded. ''Night''

''Catch you later, beautiful.'' Paul shouted as she walked away.

''Damn'' he lit up a joint. ''That was probably the one time I could have gotten to hang with her.''

Star sighed. ''Hang?''

''Hey! I had no plan on eating her or screwing her. Not straight away anyway.'' He leant close towards her. ''Between you and me, I like her. Don't tell the guys though, especially Marko, I won't hear the last of it otherwise.''

Paul noted her eyes sparkled and he laughed. ''You like her too?''

''Well'' Star ran her hand through her hair. ''It would be nice to have another girl into the family.''

Paul winked. ''You never know what might happen down the line''


End file.
